


Legitimate Business - Part Two

by juiceboxxortiz



Series: Legitimate Business [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Handyman AU, Handyman Juice Ortiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: AU where Juice is a handyman to help the club out while they’re going legit.





	

Juice started to keep a tally. After his first encounter with (Y/N), Juice had jammed the bedroom window, hoping she’d not be able to fix it herself and had to call. She hadn’t been able to, and the next day he came out after working with Teller-Morrow to fix it.  
Along with the jammed the window, he’d loosened the shower head, even “accidentally” busted through some wall plaster that he’d noticed was weak during a particularly rough but fun bout of love-making.  
There was also actual repair work that (Y/N) had called him in for. The apartment was older and hadn’t been well kept. The doors were coming away from their hinges, needing new ones. Paint was chipped, skirting boards needing to be nailed back down, cupboard doors coming off.  
Juice’s boss and the club didn’t seem to care, as long as he was getting paid for the work, Juice could go back as many times as he was called.  
It had gotten to a point where (Y/N) was calling Juice directly to come and fix the things that were broken, and he would call in after work with the club or the garage.

”You know you’re a whore, right?” Jax asked one night, as the boys sat around the bar.  
”What?” Juice exclaimed, swigging from his beer.  
”She’s paying you for sex. You’re a straight up hoe.” Jax smirked, everyone laughing.  
”She’s paying the company for the work that I do. The sex is free. It’s a bonus.” Juice argued, smiling all the while.  
”Better than what I’m getting. I’m at the retirement home this week, and I tell you, little old ladies are just as frisky as any 20 year old.” Kozik sighed.  
”I’m running outta shit to break so I can come back and fix it.” Juice said, shaking his head.  
”Just ask her out, man! She’s obviously in to you.” Jax said.  
”What if she’s just in to the sex, I was just there at the right time and place?”  
”Does she kick you out of the house right after?” Opie asked, going behind the bar for more drinks.  
”Nah, we usually hang out, talk. Sometimes if it’s after work, we order food and watch TV.”  
”So, what you’re saying is, you’re dating.”  
”Well… Not officially. I mean we haven’t been out, and we haven’t even talked about it.” Juice said, not sure how to broach the subject with (Y/N). He didn’t want to freak her out if she was just wanting a friends with benefits thing.  
”You’re overthinking it. Just ask her.” Kozik advised.  
Juice nodded, and distracted himself with Kozik’s story about one particularly lewd grandma.

***  


Juice was back at (Y/N)’s on Saturday afternoon. The headboard, which Juice had regrettably made sure was secure, had come away from the wall in one of the corners. Juice ran through the list of repairs that he’d had to do by his own hand, and knew that he hadn’t tampered with the board, nor did it get broken in any of the romps they’d had.  
Looking at the screw, there was damage around the head, like something that wasn’t meant to be used as a screwdriver had been taken to it.  
Juice happened to look down, and saw on the bedside table a butterknife, the tip looking a little worse for wear. He wondered if this was the work of (Y/N).  
As he drilled, he heard music blasting from down in the kitchen. It wasn’t uncommon, (Y/N) tended to like music on. When he was done, he heard an odd banging noise, not part of the song that was playing.  
Walking in to the kitchen, he saw (Y/N) yanking at a cupboard door, pulling down on it, weakening the hinge.  
Juice leant on the counter, amused look on his face. She hadn’t noticed him come in.  
“Come on, break, damn it!” (Y/N) muttered, giving one final yank. It wouldn’t budge.  
“I fixed that one last time I was here.”  
“Shit, no wonder I couldn’t get it. I thought it was the one in the other corner…” (Y/N) turned and gasped, seeing Juice watching her. She had completely outted herself to him without realising.  
“You’ve been breaking stuff? To get me to come back?”  
(Y/N) could barely look him in the eye. She fumbled through her words, before confessing.  
“Yeah, well, I… like you. That’s why I asked you to stay for dinner the other night. I didn’t wanna freak you out in case this was just a sex thing for you, so, I started breaking stuff, figuring I’d get the guts to ask you at some point while you were here.”  
Juice chuckled, moving around the bench to stand in front of her. He put his hands on her waist, picking her up and sitting her on the counter. Spreading her legs, he stood between them, holding her face in his hands.  
“Since we’re confessing, I loosened your shower head and jammed your window.” He brought his lips down to hers, kissing her quickly before she moved her head back.  
“Wait, you’ve been breaking stuff to come back?”  
Juice nodded, kissing her again, longer this time.  
“I unscrewed the headboard.”  
“I found the knife.” Juice grinned, kissing her again. “I broke the wall on purpose, the other night.”  
“The sliding door to the balcony may have had some help coming off it’s tracks.”  
Their kisses became more intense before (Y/N) put a hand to his chest, pushing Juice back a little.  
“Just so we’re clear, what are we doing? This is great, don’t get me wrong, but we’re gonna run out of things to break, short of bringing in a full construction crew.”  
Juice smiled, brushing some hair back from her face.  
“I wanna take you out. Hang out, here, my place, wherever. I want you to meet my friends, come to our parties. Hold your hand, kiss you. I’d like to keep having sex too, but ya know, the other stuff as well.”  
“So, a relationship.”  
“Yeah, but it’s not as romantic when you say it like that. Is that what you want?”  
(Y/N) placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him back in again.  
“Yes.”  
Juice kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her. He picked her up again, walking over to her dining room table and pulling out a chair.  
“No, wait! I undid some of the screws on that one. Was gonna get you to fix it for me. Use the other one.”  
“Are you sure? You forgot which cupboard door you’d broken.” Juice mocked, grin on his face.  
(Y/N) playfully smacked him on the shoulder.  
“You make a good point, though. Maybe just use the couch.”  
They moved to the living room, Juice easing down on to the couch. They kissed and groped for a while, taking their time removing their clothes.  
“There’s a party tonight. Come with me?”  
(Y/N) stopped. “Oh, um, sure. Is there a dress code?”  
Juice sensed she was a bit worried, maybe even upset that their first date wouldn’t be just the two of them.  
“Just something cute. We’ll go to dinner before. Or we can just blow the party off completely and just do dinner. Whatever you want.”  
(Y/N) smiled. “No, I wanna go to the party. Should we go get dinner now?”  
Juice looked at the clock on the wall.  
“S’only five, we got time.”


End file.
